El renacer de un enemigo
by Miliardo Peacecraft
Summary: Un enemigo que parecia olvidado, vuelve para reclamar lo que por derecho es suyo.
1. prologo

Bien, aquí viene una historia mas dentro del universo de Gundam wing, los personajes los tomo prestados para variar, y otros los creo yo; esos tienen todos los derechos de autor pertinentes.

Simbología:

-…- dialogo

- _el año…_- dialogo por radio o altavoz.

-"…"- pensamientos.

Prologo.

El año 197 después de la colonia, la gente ha vuelto a vivir en paz y hasta la fecha aquellas poderosas armas llamadas mobile suit incluyendo a los gundams; jamás se han vuelto a ver en toda la galaxia.

Los eventos relacionados con la revuelta sucedida en la colonia L3X18999 habían sido olvidados, pero mientras exista el espíritu de lucha en el corazón de los hombres, las batallas volverán a surgir una tras otra.

Mientras los preventivos promueven y mantienen la paz en la Tierra como en las colonias, en un recóndito lugar de la Tierra, se comienza a levantar un enemigo que se creía que ya no existía.

- Todos creyeron que nuestra organización se había disuelto después que nuestro líder fue asesinado por el movimiento revolucionario de las colonias en el año 195.-

- Todos creyeron que nos daríamos por vencidos después de que Treize Kushrenada asumiera el mando como representante de las Naciones Mundiales y disolviera nuestro sueño de la conquista de la esfera terrestre; pero lo único que consiguieron fue que nos volviéramos mas fuertes.-

Mientras tanto en la residencia presidencial de Brúcelas, se comenzaran a hacer los preparativos para una junta con los representantes y lideres de las colonias para discutir acerca de la puesta en marcha del proyecto de formación Terra, el cual seria la actividad principal para conmemorar los 200 años de la creación de las colonias.

- Debemos recordar a todos los representantes y lideres de las colonias que la junta se llevara a cabo el DIA 1 de enero, y que la mayor actividad será la conmemoración de los 200 años de la creación de las colonias.-

- Muy bien, todos los sistemas de seguridad están en línea y operando, ¿Cómo se encuentra el monitoreo de seguridad de la residencia presidencial ?-, diciéndole Sally a Wufei.

- Todo en línea, los agentes de seguridad y las redes de escolta están operando sin problemas.- le responde Wufei.

- De acuerdo, le comunicare a Lady Une que esta todo bien.-

Mientras tanto en el puerto espacial de Singapur, un grupo de hombres se prepara para tomar un vuelo comercial que se dirige hacia la colonia C102, que cambiaria la historia como la conocemos.

_-Los pasajeros que abordan el vuelo 378 con escala en la base lunar y las colonias C102 y X923, favor de abordar por la puerta 3.-_

- Bien el momento a llegado, cuando lleguemos a la base lunar, será la hora en que actuemos.-

- Si señor.-

- Recuerden que de esto depende que podamos volver a ser lo que éramos antes.-

Ya caída la noche en el reino Sanc, se realiza una fiesta en el palacio real de la familia Peacecraft por la celebración del cumpleaños de Relena; es una ocasión especial, ya que se encuentran allí una gran cantidad de amigos y conocidos de la familia real.

-"Me gustaría saber en donde te encuentras ahora Heero".- "¿Que estarás haciendo en este momento?"

- Señorita Relena, los invitados la esperan.- Le informa Peagan.

- Bien, iré enseguida.-

Relena se dirije hacia el salón de bailes, cuando sin previo aviso tropieza con un joven, al verlo se da cuenta que por sus rasgos parece tener la misma edad que ella, al principio creyó que era Heero; pero al verlo mejor se dio cuenta que era muy parecido a el.

-Disculpe señorita, no fue mi intención.-

-Descuida, fui yo la que no me fije que estabas aquí.-

Después de esto, se dirige a sus invitados, dándoles las gracias por haber venido a su fiesta de cumpleaños; aunque aun no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de donde estaría Heero.

-Señorita Relena, ¿le sucede algo ?- Le dice Peagan.

- No, nada me sucede.-

De repente se le acerca un joven, ella se da cuenta que es el mismo con el que había tropezado anteriormente.

- Vaya, vaya; como haz crecido Relena.- Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.-

-¿Te conozco ?-

- Pues claro que me conoces, solíamos jugar cuando éramos niños.- Permíteme recordarte mi nombre, soy Gabriel Katarn del reino Laboit.- Nuestros padres fueron muy buenos amigos hasta la caída del reino Sanc, cuando nuestra nación también fue sometida por parte de la ex alianza.-

- Escuche que ahora te convertiste en el representante de tu nación y que también estas colaborando para promover el desarme de las naciones y promover la paz.-

- Así es, al igual que tu; también soy un amante de la paz, pero dejemos de hablar de negocios; y ¿me concederías esta pieza de baile?-

- Claro, además así podremos recordar mas cosas de nuestra niñez.-

Continuara…


	2. El comienzo del renacer

Bien, aquí viene una historia mas dentro del universo de Gundam wing, los personajes los tomo prestados para variar, y otros los creo yo; esos tienen todos los derechos de autor pertinentes.

Simbología:

-…- dialogo

- _el año…_- dialogo por radio o altavoz.

-"…"- pensamientos.

Capitulo 1: El comienzo del renacer.

-Bien, ya saben cual es el plan; una vez que desembarquemos en la base lunar, lo que haremos será infiltrarnos en las instalaciones donde se construían los mobile suit y obtendremos la información que necesitamos.

- De acuerdo.

-_Atención a todos los pasajeros en estos momentos aterrizaremos en la estación Nueva Esperanza en La Luna, gracias por su cooperación._

En ese momento, Duo se encontraba negociando con su amigo Howard algunos repuestos de los mobile suit que habían sido desmantelados después del incidente con la colonia L3.

- Dime Duo, ¿como ha ido el negocio ?- le dice Howard.

- No muy bien, desde que se produjo el desarme total de los mobile suit el negocio ha ido decayendo cada vez mas; ya que la mayoría de las partes solo son utilizadas para reparar naves de transporte o simplemente están obsoletas.

- ¿Extrañas los viejos días de combate?-, le comenta Howard.

- Algunas veces si, pero por otro lado es bueno que haya paz en las colonias después de muchos tiempos; y poder tener una vida normal como todos.

- Bien, son mas de las 3 y es hora de que vuelva a mis deberes.

- ¡¡Que, Son mas de las 3-, le recalca Duo, - quede de ver a Hilde en la plataforma de despegue a las 3:00 para volver a la colonia C102, y si llego tarde es capaz de matarme; nos vemos Howard.

Mientras tanto en la plataforma 98, Hilde aguarda impaciente a Duo, para abordar el transporte de regreso a C102.

- Hay no, otra vez se le hizo tarde. Definitivamente Duo no tiene remedio, pero si cambiara no seria lo mismo.

Cuando en ese momento, se fija que un grupo de hombres se escabullen por una de las puerta que lleva hacia un area restringida de la base lunar; y decide seguirlos para ver que es lo que traman. En eso se da cuenta que entran a uno de los cuartos de control, escuchándose algunos indicios de una pelea al interior de la sala.

Se acerca sigilosamente para oir lo que traman.

- Bien, entra a la base de datos de la computadora-, le dice el sargento Samus a uno de sus subordinados

- Si, señor-, este contestándole.

- Sargento Samus, he podido entrar a los bancos de datos centrales.

- Bien, consigue las coordenadas de la ubicación de las naves Libra y Peacemillion-, dándole una nueva orden.

- Señor, tengo las coordenadas.-

En ese momento, Hilde logra escuchar parte de la conversación que tiene Samus con uno de sus subordinados, y comienza a pensar.

- "Las naves Libra y Peacemillion, ¿Qué es lo que querrán hacer con ellas ?. ¿Es que acaso las volverán a reactivar, o tal vez es que estén buscando algo que quedo después de la guerra en su interior ?"

- Será mejor que vuelva para informarle de esto a Duo.- devolviéndose al lugar en donde se encontraría con Duo para contarle lo que había sucedido, sin saber que la parte mas importante de la conversación aun no terminaba.

- Muy bien, comunícame con los cuarteles generales.-

- Si, señor.-

Finalmente, cuando enlazan la comunicación una misteriosa voz se escucha dando nuevas ordenes al grupo;

- Señor, tenemos las coordenadas; ¿Cuáles son ahora nuestras ordenes ?-, preguntándole a su superior.

- Bien hecho sargento Samus, ahora que tienen las coordenadas quiero que recuperen el sistema Zero que se usaba para manipular a los mobile dolls y traer las naves de combate a la orbita terrestre.-

- ¿Qué hacemos con las instalaciones ?-, volviéndole a preguntar.

- No necesitamos dejar evidencia de nuestra presencia, destruya el lugar -.

- A la orden -, respondiéndole a la misteriosa voz.

Mientras tanto Hilde vuelve al lugar donde se reuniría con Duo, y al encontrarlo ahí, trata de explicarle la situación.

- Hilde, ¿dónde estabas ?. Llevo mas de 15 minutos esperándote -, le replica Duo.

- Estaba siguiendo a un grupo de de infiltrados hasta uno de los cuartos de control…-

En ese momento, Hilde le relata todo lo que logro escuchar, acerca de la reactivación de las naves Libra y Peacemillion y la recuperación del sistema Zero.

- Rayos, debemos avisarle a los Preventivos antes de que suceda algo peor.

Cuando de repente una gran explosión sacude a la plataforma de lanzamiento, en ese momento un mobile suit Leo aparece de la nada, destruyendo todo lo que se encuentra a su paso, mientras que una nave de transporte despega desde la plataforma con rumbo desconocido.

- Diablos, si solo tuviera mi gundam…-, cuando en ese momento se da cuanta que dentro de una de las naves hay un Leo que se encuentra parcialmente desmantelado.

- Hilde, escúchame bien; yo tratare de detener al Leo, mientras tu trata de contactar a Quatre y Trowa para poder detener a la nave que logro escapar, ¿me haz entendido ?-

- Si Duo, cuídate.

- No te preocupes, yo volveré a salvo… eso espero.-

Dejando a Hilde a salvo, Duo se dirige hacia el Leo parcialmente desmantelado, para comenzar la batalla.

-Esto fue demasiado fácil-, dice el piloto del Leo.

-No lo creo amigo-, interrumpiéndolo Duo; - aun te falta la parte mas difícil del combate.-

Y comienza un dificultoso combate entre mobile suit. Después de un largo rato de pelea pareja, Duo logra derrotar al Leo enemigo, pero este logra darle un mensaje clave:

-Aunque logren vencernos ahora, ya es demasiado tarde para detener a nuestra organización.-

Y después de esto el soldado autodestruye su Leo, logrando ocultar así valiosa información acerca de este nuevo y desconocido enemigo.

-"¿Qué abra querido decir con que ya es demasiado tarde ?"-, se pregunta Duo.

Al volver a la plataforma, Duo recibe información de que Trowa y Quatre lo esperaran en la colonia L3 junto con el encargado de los Preventivos de la zona espacial, para poder informarles acerca de la situación en la base lunar.

Continuara…


	3. El reencuentro

Bien, aquí viene una historia mas dentro del universo de Gundam wing, los personajes los tomo prestados para variar, y otros los creo yo; esos tienen todos los derechos de autor pertinentes.

Simbología:

-…- dialogo

- _el año…_- dialogo por radio o altavoz.

-"…"- pensamientos.

Capitulo 2: El reencuentro.

Duo arriba a la colonia C102 donde lo esperan Quatre y Trowa para contarles todo lo que ha sucedido, además de reunirse con el oficial al mando de la delegación de preventivos que se encuentran en el espacio.

-Trowa, Quatre por aquí-, haciéndose notar entre toda la multitud.

-Duo, cuanto tiempo sin vernos- respondiéndole Quatre, -veo que no haz cambiado en nada.-

-Que tal Trowa, veo que sigues tan callado como siempre-, le recalca Duo.

-Hola Duo, al parecer lo que sucedió en la base lunar es solo la punta del iceberg-, le comenta Trowa.

-Al parecer, creo que todavía no hemos visto nada aun; reunámonos con el jefe de los preventivos para saber lo que haremos-.

Después de esto, se dirigen para reunirse con Arkham, coronel a cargo de la división de los preventivos en el espacio desde la desaparición de Noin a fines del año 196 D.C. (después de la colonia) y relatarle los planes del grupo de rebeldes que causaron los destrozos en la base lunar.

-¿Creen que estos incidentes tengan algo que ver con la firma del tratado de desarme de la Tierra y las colonias?-, le comenta Quatre al resto de sus compañeros.

-Yo no lo creo así- , contestándole Trowa –la naturaleza del hombre ha sido siempre instintivamente pelear en batallas; incluso los preventivos, con su función pacificadora logran establecer peleas armadas en momentos como este. Los conflictos armados siempre estarán en la mente de las personas-.

-Por algo es que cada vez que aparecen nuevas batallas luchamos es para proteger la paz-, le interrumpe Duo.

-Bien muchachos hemos llegado, el cuartel de los preventivos- les dice Quatre, -vean ahí se encuentra el coronel Arkham esperándonos-.

Al acercarse a la puerta del edificio, comienzan a pensar sobre la misión que ahora les espera y de que tal vez se acerque el momento de volver a pelear nuevamente por la paz de la Tierra y el espacio.

- Coronel Arkham, mucho gusto-, presentándose adecuadamente Quatre; -soy Quatre Raberba Winner; ellos son Duo Maxwell y Trowa Barton-.

-Mucho gusto, soy el coronel Arkham- respondiéndole a su saludo; -vaya, vaya; jamás imagine conocer a los legendarios pilotos de los gundams; por favor síganme al cuarto de conferencias, ahí discutiremos la información que nos traen y les asignare sus nuevas ordenes-.

Al llegar al cuarto de conferencias toman sus lugares para escuchar lo que será una nueva misión después de varios meses de tener una vida completamente normal, lejos de los asuntos de la guerra.

-Bien, los he mandado a llamar porque la situación es la siguiente: hace exactamente tres días atrás logramos descubrir una fabrica clandestina destinada a la producción de mobile suit en la colonia 06E; logramos confiscar la mayoría de las armas, pero no sabemos la cantidad de mobile suit que lograron producirse ahí-.

-Quiere decir que lo sucedido en la base lunar no fue una coincidencia-, argumentando Duo lo que dijo el coronel.

-Al parecer no, los rebeldes entraron a la base lunar sabiendo a donde ir y lo que tenían que buscar-, siguiendo el coronel con su charla.

-Posiblemente no se trate de un grupo recién formado, sino de alguna organización que ya existía con anterioridad-, agregando Trowa.

-¿Pero que es lo que buscaban?- agregando Quatre.

-Hilde me dijo que escucho algo de las naves Libra y Peacemillion -.

-Así es, según nuestros bancos de datos, los rebeldes lograron obtener las coordenadas de las naves Libra y Peacemillion-, argumentando el coronel.

-¿Pero que es lo que querrán de esas naves?; están casi inhabilitadas- argumenta Quatre.

-Tal vez quieran volverlas a colocar en funcionamiento, o tal vez buscan algo que se encuentra en su interior- interrumpiendo Trowa a Quatre.

-Probablemente; durante el asalto a la fabrica de mobile suit, logramos confiscar parte de los planos del sistema de movimiento de un mobile suit que jamás había visto, además de encontrar una gran cantidad de residuos de silicio, material que se usa para fabricar aleación…-, cuando es interrumpido súbitamente por Duo.

-No puede ser, quiere decir que se estaba usando para hacer aleación de gundamio-.

-Así es, probablemente para fabricar un mobile suit nuevo, o tal vez un nuevo modelo de gundam- agrega el coronel –es por eso que los he mandado a llamar; su misión será la de interceptar el trasbordador que lleva a los rebeldes y averiguar sus verdaderos planes, a partir de este momento serán enlistados en la agencia de los preventivos con el rango de oficial-.

-Muy bien, ¿que estamos esperando?-agrega Duo con su alegría que lo caracteriza –partamos inmediatamente-.

-Un crucero preventivo los aguarda en la plataforma f7, ahí recibirán mas instrucciones-; después de decir esto, Arkham se retira dejando a los pilotos solos.

-Vaya, creo que no tuvimos que esperar mucho para tener acción-, diciéndole Duo a sus compañeros.

Mientras se dirigen a la plataforma, comienzan a pensar sobre el futuro que ahora les aguarda como nuevos miembros de los preventivos. Al llegar a la plataforma, uno de los oficiales a cargo se les acerca:

-¿Son ustedes los pilotos de los gundams?- les pregunta el oficial.

-Así es, somos nosotros- contestándole Trowa.

-Bien, este es el crucero que se les asigno, esta equipado con la mejor tecnología que disponemos; además se les asignara estos tres mobile suit Taurus-.

-¿Cómo es posible que aun tengan estos mobile suit?- le pregunta Quatre al oficial,- ¿no se supone que fueron desmantelados después de la firma del tratado de desarme de mobile suit?-.

-Así es, pero la agencia guardo algunos modelos para casos como este-, argumenta el oficial.

-Bien, esta misión se vuelve cada vez mas interesante-, diciéndole Duo al resto de sus amigos –ya no aguanto mas partamos cuanto antes-.

-Si, tienes razón- le dice Trowa.

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de la Tierra, Dorothy se encontraba visitando la tumba de Treize, después de mucho tiempo, cuando se percata de una sombra que esta detrás de ella.

-Que tal Dorothy, cuanto tiempo sin vernos; ¿cuantos años han pasado ya; dos tres años mas o menos?- le dice aquella persona.

Asombrada por la voz que logro reconocer inmediatamente, se levanta y se voltea para darse cuenta que era Gabriel quien le estaba hablando.

-Gabriel-, contestándole asombrada por verlo- pero no puede ser, se supone que tu estabas…-

-Muerto-, contestándole sorpresivamente- lamentablemente los informes de mi muerte son erróneos, pero al menos pude mantenerme escondido de mi familia el tiempo suficiente como para poder engañar incluso a mi propia prima; pero tu querida prima no correrás la misma suerte que tuve yo-. En ese momento Gabriel le dispara a Dorothy un dardo tranquilizante que la adormece por completo.

-Llévenla con cuidado a mi avión privado- dándole instrucciones a sus soldados, -debemos apresurarnos para volver al reino Laboit para recibir a mi mas importante invitada, que proviene de la familia Peacecraft-.

Continuara…


	4. La retrospectiva de Gabriel

Bien, aquí viene una historia mas dentro del universo de Gundam wing, los personajes los tomo prestados para variar, y otros los creo yo; esos tienen todos los derechos de autor pertinentes.

Simbología:

-…- dialogo

- _el año…_- dialogo por radio o altavoz.

-"…"- pensamientos.

Capitulo 3: La retrospectiva de Gabriel.

Dorothy empieza a recuperar el conocimiento, recordando el repentino encuentro que tuvo con su primo Gabriel; que creía que se encontraba muerto. Al levantarse se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una gran habitación muy lujosa; inmediatamente empieza a revisar el cuarto para encontrar alguna forma de escapar, dándose cuenta que la puerta se encuentra completamente cerrada y tal vez vigilada con guardias en su exterior, las ventanas están completamente selladas con un vidrio a prueba de ruido y resistente ante cualquier golpe y cámaras de vigilancia que observan todos los rincones de la habitación. En ese momento escucha que alguien se acerca a la puerta.

-Ya despertaste, ¿te gusta la habitación que prepare para ti ?-, le dice Gabriel en un tono irónico a Dorothy.

-Gabriel, ¿por qué me haces esto , soy tu prima; no sabes todo lo que he tenido que pasar desde la muerte de nuestro abuelo y después la del joven Treize-, le contesta Dorothy.

-No me hables de sufrimiento a mi-, le contesta –tu no sabes por todo lo que yo he tenido que pasar para poder llegar hasta aquí-.

-Me dijeron que habías muerto en el asalto al reino Laboit por parte de la Alianza-, le dice Dorothy.

-Lamentablemente no fue así-, contestándole Gabriel –mientras tu disfrutabas de las fiestas aristocráticas y de los banquetes dados por los nobles que conocían a nuestro abuelo, yo me tuve que esconder; incluso tuve que cambiar mi identidad ya que los soldados de la Alianza, supieron que aun seguida con vida-.

Es en ese momento cuando Gabriel comienza a contarle todo lo que sucedió con el durante todos esos años y de su verdadero retorno.

-Fue en ese momento que tuve que escapar al espacio y cambie mi identidad a la de Vincent Wolf, después de varios años me enliste en las fuerzas de la Alianza y comencé a planear mi venganza, hasta que en año 195 fui transferido nuevamente a la Tierra y conocí algunos de los altos oficiales de OZ , entre ellos al famoso Zechs Merquise ; enterándome después que se trataba del hermano de Relena, el cual también lo conocí cuando éramos niños. Participe en la toma de estado que ellos efectuaron a la Alianza, volviéndome después uno de los oficiales de OZ -.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no intentaste tomar contacto con nosotros después de haberte vuelto un oficial de OZ ?-, le pregunta Dorothy.

-Después del momento en que la fundación Romefeller asumió el mando de las fuerzas especiales y logro obtener el control de numerosas naciones, era mi oportunidad de volver con ustedes; pero fue en ese momento cuando Colmillo Blanco asesino a nuestro abuelo y luego Treize Kushrenada asumió el mando, echando por el suelo el sueño de obtener el dominio y el control total de la esfera terrestre y el espacio. Entonces fue ahí cuando empecé a prepararme para este día; en donde yo, Gabriel Katarn de Romefeller cumpliré el sueño de la fundación; para lo cual primero debo deshacerme de los Preventivos, los cuales son mi gran obstáculo para lograr mi objetivo; una vez que me deshaga de ellos lograre por fin fusionar el reino Laboit con el reino de Sanc desposando a la heredera al trono de la familia real-.

-¿Te refieres a la señorita Relena ?- acotando Dorothy.

-Así es, cuando ella se allá convertido en mi esposa, podré tener bajo mi control todas las naciones que son influenciadas por su ideología pacifista y lo mismo pasara con el espacio- le dice Gabriel, -imagínatelo, no solamente nos convertiremos en los gobernantes de dos naciones, sino que del mundo y del espacio-.

-Ella nunca aceptara lo que tu le propones, te rechaza de inmediato-, le comenta Dorothy.

-Pero, si ella no se entera de nada, no tendrá razón alguna para poder rechazarme- le comenta Gabriel, -además ya la tengo invitada a pasar un agradable fin de semana conmigo, tiempo suficiente para ganarme su confianza después de mucho tiempo que nos conocernos; y luego, en tres noches mas organizare una fiesta en conmemoración de nuestro reencuentro, y será ahí donde le proponga matrimonio. Después de todo estaba pactado entre mi padre y el suyo, que ella seria mi prometida -.

-¿Y cual es mi parte dentro de todo este plan ?-, le comenta Dorothy.

-Como eres uno de mis parientes mas cercanos, quería ofrecerte que compartiéramos todos mis logros que obtendré, después de todo es la misma sangre de Romefeller la que corre por tus venas; y se que aun sigues amando los conflictos armados y los armamentos militares, ¿no es así ?-, diciéndoselo Gabriel de una forma mas amistosa.

-Eso no es cierto, desde la muerte del joven Treize he cambiado totalmente, ahora lo único que deseo es un mundo donde reine la paz, sin la necesidad de usar armas militares- le comenta Dorothy, -no acepto, aunque seas mi primo; jamás aceptare unirme a tus planes-.

-Bien, entonces no me dejas otra alternativa que dejarte encerrada aquí, no puedo permitir que vallas a ningún lugar-.

En ese momento un soldado entra repentinamente a la habitación avisando que un avión se acercaba.

-Al fin mi invitada a llegado, creo que ha llegado la hora de poner mi plan en marcha-.

En ese momento Gabriel sale de la habitación dejando a Dorothy completamente sola; en ese momento da instrucciones a los guardias que vigilan la habitación.

-Escuchen bien, no permitan que nadie entre a este cuarto; ni tampoco abran esta puerta a nadie, sino lo pagaran con sus vidas- les advierte Gabriel.

-Si, señor.

-Ahora a prepararme para recibir a la hija de la familia real y mi futura esposa-.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la Tierra, Heero se encuentra analizando cierta información vital encontrada por los preventivos en el asalto a la fabrica clandestina de mobile suit.

-Mm., veo que se logro construir una gran cantidad de mobile suit, los suficientes como para constituir un ejercito lo bastante grande como para tomar una nación, ¿me pregunto que habrán hecho con todos ellos ?. Se encontró una gran cantidad de silicio, tal vez fue usado para la refinación de la aleación de gundamio para la construcción de un nuevo mobile suit -.

-El reino Laboit, su reconstrucción comenzó en el año 195 DC durante el liderazgo de la fundación Romefeller, el nombre de su líder es Gabriel Katarn, es el hijo mayor de la familia real Katarn y heredero al trono del reino; se dice que desapareció durante el golpe de estado hizo la Alianza al reino, aunque en su expediente se señala que esta muerto-.

Después de estudiar detalladamente el expediente del reino Laboit durante varias horas, Heero se da cuanta de un detalle muy importante.

-"Al parecer el reino Laboit ha estado haciendo fuertes inversiones de dinero en una empresa llamada Pacific Star, ¿me pregunto en que lo abran invertido ?" –preguntándose Heero.

-Huelo algo en el aire, será mejor que investigue lo que sucede en esa empresa personalmente-.

Continuara…


	5. La infiltracion

Bien, aquí viene una historia mas dentro del universo de Gundam wing, los personajes los tomo prestados para variar, y otros los creo yo; esos tienen todos los derechos de autor pertinentes.

Simbología:

-…- dialogo

- _el año…_- dialogo por radio o altavoz.

-"…"- pensamientos.

Capitulo 4: La infiltración

Después de encontrar información valiosa sobre el reino Laboit, Heero se dirige hacia la empresa llamada Pacific Star para averiguar el misterio que encierra.

- Vaya, vaya; hay demasiado movimiento para ser únicamente una bodega de almacenamiento, me acercare mas para ver que ocurre.

Al ver que se acerca un camión en dirección hacia el portón de entrada, Heero decide abordarlo por su parte trasera, escondiéndose junto con la carga, fijandose que las cajas que lleva portan los sistemas de movimiento independiente que se utilizan para la fabricación de los mobile suit y en ese momento es cuando decide asaltar al conductor entrando repentinamente por la puerta del copiloto, dándole una patada que lo deja inconsciente logrando detener el camión para dejarlo tendido afuera en el piso y robándole el uniforme que llevaba puesto. Después de esto logra acercarse al puesto de control localizado en el portón de acceso.

-Alto, necesitamos revisar la carga- le dice uno de los guardias.

- Bien, estos son los documentos de embarque-, le responde Heero.

-Todos los papeles están en orden, lleve la carga al galpón 09, ahí lo estarna esperando-.

Entonces pone en marcha el vehículo, logrando llegar al galpón 09, en donde se encuentra con la sorpresa de que este se encuentra totalmente vació, y es en ese momento cuando se le acerca uno de los guardias, el cual acciona un botón secreto que baja la plataforma en donde se encontraba el camión, trasladándolo inmediatamente hacia unas instalaciones subterráneas en donde se encontraba una fabrica secreta donde se estaban produciendo secretamente los mobile suit.

-"Asi que este es el lugar donde fueron trasladados los mobile suit que se fabricaron en el espacio. Me pregunto si se encontrara aquí el mobile suit que se fabrico con la aleación de gundamio."- comienza a preguntarse Heero mientras empieza a recorrer las instalaciones mientras sigue descendiendo.

Al llegar el ascensor hasta su destino, se le vuelve a acercar el guardia hacia donde se encontraba el.

-Lleva el cargamento hacia la sección 3 y luego repórtate en la plataforma 90 para recibir mas instrucciones.-

-Entendido-, le responde Heero.

Al llegar a la sección 3, Heero deja el cargamento y sigue su exploración por su cuenta haciendo caso omiso de las ordenes que le dijeron, aventurándose por los pasillos de la gran fabrica. Entonces entra a una sala en donde halla una computadora donde aparecen los planos de varios mobile suit, entre los que se encuentran los Taurus y los Virgos, junto con el sistema de mobile dolls para que pudieran ser controlados.

Y es en ese momento que encuentra una carpeta con información clasificada sobre los planos de un nuevo Gundam que se empezó a desarrollar a fines del año 196 DC.

-Al parecer estos son los planos de un nuevo gundam, muchas de las partes ya han sido terminadas; pero al parecer aun no ha sido terminado, todavía le falta su sistema de combate aunque al parecer ya puede ser operado a pesar de que falte este sistema de combate. Veamos que abran hecho con el-. Se pregunta Heero, pero lamentablemente esta información había sido borrada del banco de datos de la computadora.

Cuando de repente una figura extraña se acerca lentamente hacia Heero y levanta un arma apuntándole hacia la cabeza.

- Vaya, pensé que te podría encontrar aquí; siempre vas un paso delante de todos, ¿no es así Heero?-, le dice la voz misteriosa.

- Al parecer pensamos en lo mismo, ¿no lo crees así, Wufei ?- respondiéndole Heero.

- Por supuesto, ya que ambos somos soldados experimentados-, le responde.

- Dime Wufei, ¿desde cuando conoces estas instalaciones ?-.

- Desde antes del descubrimiento de la fabrica de mobile suit en la colonia 06E. Comencé a hacer un seguimiento al reino Laboit desde que se incorporo a la Nueva Alianza, ya que a pesar de ser un país emergente empezó a hacer fuertes inversiones en esta empresa y la mayoría de sus inversiones eran de carácter clasificado-, respondiéndole Wufei.

-Pero eso no es todo, te traigo informaciones de parte de Sally Po y Lady Une; me dijeron que te informara que dentro de dos días estarán listos nuestro gundams para poder repeler el posible ataque enemigo-.

-¿Dos días, excelente; tiempo suficiente para poder detener lo mas posible esta locura-, le dice Heero.

-Así es, ya que si no hacemos algo estaremos a las puertas de otra gran guerra-.

-Lo primero es destruir este lugar y averiguar todo sobre el nuevo gundam que ya se fabrico y donde se encuentra oculto-. Le dice Heero enérgicamente.

-Bien, hagámoslo -, e inmediatamente Wufei activa unos detonadores que había colocado con anterioridad.

-Que rayos esta sucediendo- comenta uno de los soldados a cargo.

-Señor, una serie de explosiones se registran en las salas de comunicaciones y en el área de suministros-.

En ese momento se empieza a escuchar por los parlantes de la fabrica:

-_Atención a todo el personal disponible, encuentren a los espías de inmediato, no permitan que escapen con vida-._

_-Todo el personal disponible a sus puestos de batalla, los espías están en la sección 03 -._

Y en ese momento se despliegan los primeros mobile suit después de mucho tiempo, listos para combatir.

-Saquen todos los mobile suit necesarios y embánquenlos de inmediato, el resto se quedara combatiendo-.

-Entendido señor -.

Entonces Heero y Wufei abordan dos Leos y se preparan para el combate.

-Debemos destruir la mayor cantidad de mobile suit posibles para evitar que escapen-, le dice Heero a Wufei.

-_Abran la escotilla superior, debemos sacarlos hacia el exterior-._

El área de combate se traslada al exterior de las instalaciones donde se vuelve cada vez mas complicado poder contener a la gran cantidad de mobile suit que se encuentran en servicio.

-Rayos, son demasiados-, dice Wufei.

-Debemos seguir destruyendo los que mas podamos para poder después destruir estas instalaciones-, le contesta Heero.

-Señor, los cargadores están listos para el despegue de emergencia-.

-Bien, den la orden de despegue he infórmenle al señor Gabriel sobre lo sucedido aquí-.

En ese momento se comunican inmediatamente con Gabriel para informarle sobre la situación actual.

-Señor, disculpe que lo interrumpe, pero espías de los preventivos han logrado infiltrarse y descubrir las instalaciones secretas-.

-Quiero que evacuen la mayor cantidad de mobile suit posibles-, le dice Gabriel.

-¿Qué hacemos con los espías ?-.

-Ya no necesitamos mas las instalaciones, destruyan el lugar junto con los espías-, dándole Gabriel ordenes claras.

-Pero señor, aun se encuentran nuestras fuerzas combatiendo-.

-Eso no importa, haz lo que te digo; ahora tengo de otros asuntos que ver-, cortando su transmisión con la fabrica.

Mientras en la superficie la batalla continua, las fuerzas enemigas llevan una gran ventaja numérica en contra de Heero y Wufei, cuando de repente empiezan a notar que una parte de las fuerzas enemigas comienzan a retirarse.

-Debemos seguir adelante, todavía quedan muchos mobile suit que destruir-, le dice Wufei.

-Espera, algunas de las tropas se están empezando a retirar; es extraño si ellos nos llevan la ventaja-, le comenta Heero.

-Tal vez planean hacer algo-, le responde Wufei.

Cuando en ese momento comienzan a haber una seguidilla de explosiones en las inmediaciones de las instalaciones.

-Rayos, piensan destruirnos junto con las instalaciones; debemos salir de aquí ahora-, le contesta Heero.

-Debemos retroceder ahora-, le comenta Wufei.

Y justo en el momento en que comienzan a alejarse, se produce una gran explosión que arrasa con todas las instalaciones y la onda expansiva logra alcanzar los mobile suit de Heero y Wufei, dejándolos prácticamente inutilizados como para poder continuar la persecución de las tropas que logran escapar del lugar.

-Rayos, lograron escapar y destruir toda la evidencia-, dice Wufei.

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que debemos hacer es averiguar cual será su próximo paso para estar preparados- le responde Heero.

-Tienes razón, me pondré en contacto con las fuerzas preventivas para coordinar nuestro próximo paso a seguir-, le contesta Wufei.

Mientras tanto en el reino Laboit, Gabriel se prepara para recibir a Relena y poner en marcha su plan.

-Relena, bienvenida a mi tierra -, le dice enérgicamente Gabriel.

-Gracias a ti Gabriel por invitarme, después de todo nos conocemos desde que éramos niños.

-Así es mi querida Relena, así es-, y en ese momento comienza a pensar; -"lo que sucederá en realidad es que tu formaras parte de mi plan para obtener la conquista de la esfera terrestre"-.

Continuara…


	6. La puesta en marcha

Bien, aquí viene una historia mas dentro del universo de Gundam wing, los personajes los tomo prestados para variar, y otros los creo yo; esos tienen todos los derechos de autor pertinentes.

Simbología:

-…- dialogo

- _el año…_- dialogo por radio o altavoz.

-"…"- pensamientos.

Capitulo 5: La puesta en marcha.

Gabriel lleva a Relena a uno de los tantos salones que posee el palacio real.

-Por favor pasa, ponte cómoda; después de todo eres mi invitada de honor-, le dice enérgicamente Gabriel.

-Gracias por tus molestias-, respondiéndole Relena; -dime una cosa, ¿Qué sucedió contigo , ¿por qué repentinamente vuelves a aparecer después de tantos años ?-.

-Bueno mi querida Relena, es una larga historia.- le responde Gabriel. –Al igual que tu, también tuve que huir de mi tierra y ocultarme ante los ojos de Alianza. En ese tiempo tuve que abandonar la Tierra y partir al exilio en las colonias espaciales, ya que se decidió de que como futuro heredero al trono del reino era demasiado peligroso que permaneciera aquí, y al saber que la Alianza fue destrozada finalmente tuve la oportunidad de volver a mi amada Tierra y reconstruir el reino que con tanto sacrificio forjaron mis antepasados -, le cuenta mostrándose melancólico Gabriel, pero en su interior ocultaba la verdadera versión que anteriormente le había contado a Dorothy.

-Pero dejemos de hablar del pasado y hablemos del presente-, le dice Gabriel. –por ejemplo mírate, te haz convertido en toda una mujer; ya no eres mas Relena Peacecraft, hija de la familia real Peacecraft, ahora eres Relena Peacecraft, ministra de relaciones exteriores de la Tierra con las colonias, promotora de la ideología pacifista de tu nación y líder del reino de Sanc -.

-Tu también haz cambiado bastante, te haz convertido en todo un caballero, además de haber logrado reconstruir tu reino y de ser un excelente líder de tu nación -, respondiendo Relena a los halagos de Gabriel.

-¿Qué mas podrías desear ? ¿no crees ?-. le contesta Gabriel.

Y al momento de escuchar la pregunta, Relena comienza a recordar todos los momentos con los que estuvo con Heero hasta antes que desapareciera.

-Relena, Relena; ¿te sucede algo ?-, le pregunta Gabriel.

-No, no es nada. Solo estaba recordando a alguien -, ella le responde.

-Te refieres a la persona con la que me confundiste la noche en que nos reencontramos-.

-Así es-, ella le responde.

-Cuéntame sobre el-.

-Esta bien; su nombre es Heero Yui, era uno de los pilotos que participo en la operación meteoro del año 195 DC -.

-¿Te refieres que él era uno de los pilotos de los gundams ?-, le pregunta Gabriel impresionado.

-Así es -, respondiéndole, -el día en que llego a la Tierra lo conocí y mas adelante entro en la misma escuela a la cual yo asistía-.

Pasa un par de horas en las cuales Relena le cuenta a Gabriel todo lo que le sucedió mientras estuvo al lado de Heero.

-¿Y que sucedió finalmente con él ?-, le pregunta Gabriel.

-Después del incidente de la navidad del año 196 DC, desapareció y no supe mas que sucedió con él -, ella le responde.

En ese minuto Gabriel aprovecha de consolar a Relena por la desaparición de Heero, dándose el momento oportuno para poder acercarse emocionalmente hacia ella.

-Querida Relena, tal vez yo no soy como aquel muchacho que conociste; pero en lo único que he pensado en todo este tiempo es en tu bienestar y felicidad, es por eso que me he acercado a ti desde que éramos niños, es por eso que esta noche daré una fiesta en honor a nuestro reencuentro después de mucho tiempo y quisiera pedirte que tu fueras mi pareja esta noche, ¿estas dispuesta a aceptar ?-.

En ese momento, Relena comienza a hacer una retrospectiva de todo lo vivido con Heero, como los momentos que pasaron juntos en la nave Libra o el día en que se reencontraron en el reino de Sanc, y empieza a experimentar sentimientos que antes había tocado experimentar.

En ese momento, al no tener una respuesta vuelve a preguntar;

-Relena, ¿estarías dispuesta ha ser mi pareja esta noche ?-.

-Si, acepto tu ofrecimiento-, le contesta con un tono algo inseguro en su voz.

-Bien, pues entonces comenzare con los preparativos para esta noche- le responde enérgicamente Gabriel,-mientras te asignare una habitación en el palacio para que puedas descansar; cualquier cosa que necesites puedes pedírmelo; te asignare esta escolta de guardias, ellos te acompañaran y estarán a tu disposición -.

En ese momento Gabriel empieza a pensar todas las puertas que en ese momento se le abrieron para llevar a cabo su plan.

-"Excelente, mi plan por fin esta marchando como quiero, ya estoy a un paso de obtener el control de reino de Sanc y luego de la esfera terrestre"-.

Mientras tanto en lo profundo del espacio; el grupo de rebeldes que partió desde la base lunar logra llegar hasta los restos de las naves Libra y Peacemillion.

-Teniente Trask, tengo a las naves Libra y Peacemillion en el radar-, le informa uno de los soldados.

-Excelente, maniobra la nave a través de los restos y busca un lugar seguro por donde poder acceder al interior del Libra-, dándole instrucciones a uno de sus subordinados.

-Entendido-.

Finalmente logran ingresar a la nave Libra a través de uno de los tantos hangares que lograron sufrir daños mínimos durante la ultima batalla en la que participo.

-Teniente Trask, hemos logrado aterrizar con éxito-, le informa uno de los soldados.

-Bien, dame un informe completo sobre la atmósfera al interior de la nave-.

-Solamente hay oxigeno en los bloques 2 y 3-.

-Excelente, entonces pongamos en marcha nuestra operación-, les informa Trask a sus hombres,- bien, nos dividiremos en tres; uno se dirigirá hacia el cuarto de control de los mobile dolls y pondrá en marcha el sistema, el segundo se dirigirá a los bloques 1 y 2 y pondrán en marcha los motores y finalmente yo comandare el otro grupo hacia el puente de mando para buscar el paquete y enviarlo de vuelta hacia la Tierra; recuerden que la prioridad de la misión es de recuperar el paquete y enviarlo hacia la Tierra-, relatándole los pasos que deben seguir.

-Señor, puede contar con nosotros-, le responden los soldados.

-Pues entonces comencemos a trabajar-.

Una hora y media después, el crucero preventivo logra llegar a los restos de las naves Libra y Peacemillion.

-Hey muchachos, finalmente hemos llegado-, avisándoles enérgicamente Duo.

-"Que extraño, hay demasiada calma"-, comienza a preguntarse Duo.

-Quatre, detectas algo en el radar-, le dice Trowa sospechando algo.

-No, solo restos de mobile dolls y de chatarra espacial-, le informa Quatre.

-Eso quiere decir que tal vez ya lograron entrar al Libra; mantenme informado si hay algo fuera de lo normal,- avisándole Trowa a Quatre.

Mientras tanto al interior de la nave.

-Señor, ya tenemos el paquete-. Le informa uno de los soldados a Trask.

-Bien, enlacen las comunicaciones con nuestros cuarteles y envíen el paquete -, ordenándoles nuevamente a sus hombres,- ¿Como va la reparación de los motores?- .

-Tenemos ya el 75 de capacidad, en 20 minutos mas estaremos al 100-, informándole uno de sus soldados.

-¿Cómo va la reactivación del sistema de los mobile dolls?-.

-Señor, tenemos todos los sistemas están en línea-.

-Muy bien…-, en ese momento es interrumpido abruptamente por uno de sus soldados.

-Señor, hemos detectado un crucero preventivo acercándose hacia nosotros-, le informa uno de los soldados.

-"Excelente, finalmente están aquí y en el momento preciso"-, pensando Trask en la sorpresa que a ellos les espera, -activen el sistema de los mobile dolls-.

-Entendido-, responde uno de los soldados.

En ese momento algunos de los mobile dolls intactos que se encontraban flotando junto con los restos de chatarra comienzan a activarse.

-Trowa, tengo múltiples señales en el radar-, le informa Quatre.

-Desde donde se aproximan-, le dice Trowa.

-No puedo precisarlo, vienen desde todas partes-, le informa Quatre.

-Los mobile dolls, han empezado a activarse; se dirigen hacia esta nave-, comienza a decirles Duo.

-Rápido, todos a sus puestos de batalla- les dice Trowa enérgicamente.

En ese momento una gran cantidad de mobile dolls se abalanzan contra el crucero preventivo, superándolo en gran parte de la pelea.

-Rayos, son demasiados; la nave no resistirá mucho-, les dice Duo a sus compañeros.

-El motor 5 y 6 han sido destruidos- les informa Quatre.

-Las defensas de la nave no soportaran mucho-, dice Duo.

-Duo, deja la nave en piloto automático; saldremos a combatir el los mobile suit-, le dice Trowa.

Y justo en ese momento se produce un ataque simultaneo de todos los mobile dolls desplegados, logrando destruir por completo la nave; pero entre la explosión logran salir tres Taurus que están dispuestos a ganar a toda costa esta batalla.

-Recuerden la misión, debemos evitar que pongan en marcha la nave Libra; ábranse pasos a través de los mobile dolls.-, les dice Trowa.

-Entendido-, contestando al unísono Duo y Quatre.

Es en estos momentos cuando cada uno empieza a sentir la necesidad de utilizar a sus Gundams.

-"Rayos, si tan solo tuviera a mi Deathscythe ya hubiera acabado con este montón de muñecos"-, empieza a pensar Duo mientras sigue combatiendo.

-"No puedo rendirme en la batalla, debo seguir peleando; eso es lo que me enseño Sandrock"-, piensa Quatre durante los momentos mas tensos de la batalla.

Mientras tanto en la nave Libra, todo se encuentra listo para poner en operación los motores.

-Teniente Trask, el paquete ya fue enviado completamente hacia los cuarteles-, le dice uno de los soldados.

-Como sigue el combate contra los preventivos-, pidiéndole información a uno de sus soldados.

-Los mobile dolls del área D han logrado mantener controlado el ataque enemigo-, le informa uno de los soldados.

-Señor, dos objetos no identificados se acercan a gran velocidad hacia el área donde se esta combatiendo a las tropas enemigas-, informándole enérgicamente a Trask.

-Envíen a la tropa 3 a interceptar a los dos objetos no identificados-, dándole la orden de combate.

-Si señor-.

Mientras que la batalla contra los mobile dolls se vuelve cada vez mas dificultosa, dos figuras desconocidas comienzan a acercarse al lugar de la batalla para apoyar a los pilotos gundams en la lucha.

-Rayos, son demasiados, no podremos resistir mucho tiempo-, comienza a decir Duo cuando de repente un disparo que aparece de la nada logra destruir el Virgo contra el cual estaba combatiendo, -¿Qué fue eso?-.

-Al parecer llegaron los refuerzos-, le dice Quatre.

-Valla, al parece la gente aun no aprende las lecciones que nos ha dejado la guerra-, dice uno de los pilotos que se aproxima.

-No puede ser, nunca pensé que los encontraríamos aquí-, alegrándose Quatre al reconocer las siluetas de ambas naves.

-Al parecer ahora los bandos se han equilibrado mas-, dice uno de los pilotos que se acercaba.

-Ahora si que la batalla vuelve a comenzar-, dice Duo enérgicamente.

Continuara…


	7. Una noche de fiesta

**A mis queridos lectores, les pido disculpas por la gran demora que tuve en subir este capitulo, ya que estuve muy ocupado y casi sin tiempo para seguir escribiendo esta historia que ha muchos los ha tenido expectante de los hechos, y a la gente que se incorpora ojala que les guste.**

Simbología:

-…- dialogo

- _el año…_- dialogo por radio o altavoz.

-"…"- pensamientos.

Capitulo 6: Una noche de fiesta.

Mientras los pilotos Gundam combaten contra las fuerzas, dos naves desconocidas se acercan al lugar de la batalla.

-Vaya, vaya; al parece la gente aun no aprende las lecciones que nos ha dejado la guerra-, dice uno de los pilotos que se aproxima.

-¿Es usted señorita Noin ?- responde Quatre, -nunca pensé que los encontraríamos aquí-, alegrándose Quatre al reconocer ambas naves que se acercaban.

-Al parecer ahora los bandos se han equilibrado mas-, responde Zechs; quien venia acompañando a Noin.

-Ahora si que la batalla vuelve a comenzar-, dice Duo enérgicamente.

Teniendo el apoyo de Zechs y Noin, logran tener bajo control la horda de mobile dolls que se encontraban en los restos del Libra; mientras tanto Trowa logra salirse del grupo de batalla para poder así entrar en el Libra a través de uno de los hangares y llegar al cuarto de control para detener por completo a los mobile dolls. En el puente de mando uno de los soldados le da un informe completo de la situación.

-Teniente Trask, los motores 1 y 2 del Libra se encuentran reparados y con energía suficiente para impulsarnos hacia la Tierra-, le comenta uno de sus oficiales.

-Bien, ¿Cuál es la situación de la batalla contra los pilotos gundams ?- le dice Trask a uno de sus soldados.

-No muy bien, un Taurus y el Tallgeese se han unido a la batalla; hemos perdido mas de la mitad de los mobile dolls que se encontraban disponibles-, le comenta un soldado.

-No queda otra opción, enciendan los motores y pongan curso hacia la Tierra -, dice Trask dando ordenes a sus soldados, -"si logramos llegar con esta nave de batalla a la orbita terrestre podremos tener la victoria asegurada contra los preventivos y los pilotos de los gundams"- pensando en la ventaja que podrían obtener.

En ese momento la nave Libra enciende motores y comienza su desplazamiento hacia la Tierra, cuando Zechs les informa a los pilotos que deje a el y a Noin combatiendo a los dolls mientras ellos detienen al Libra.

Mientras el Libra comienza a alejarse del campo de batalla, Trowa y Quatre se aventuran por los corredores buscando el puente de mando, mientras que Duo se dirige al cuarto de control de los mobile dolls para detener su funcionamiento.

Mientras tanto en la Tierra, en el reino Laboit se realiza una gran fiesta en el palacio de la familia real, teniendo como gran invitada a Relena. Es entonces cuando Gabriel se dirige a sus invitados:

-Queridos amigos, nos hemos reunido esta noche para celebrar no solo el resurgimiento de mi reino como nación, sino que también para celebrar el reencuentro entre mi persona con la señorita Relena Peacecraft; la cual nos hemos conocido desde muy niños; esta es también la oportunidad de poder abrir relaciones diplomáticas entre ambos reinos siguiendo los ideales de paz que nos unen-, les dice Gabriel a sus invitados.

-Yo quiero darte las gracias por haberme recibido acá en tu reino y por haber pedido ser tu acompañante en esta fiesta, espero también lograr buenas relaciones pacificas entre ambas naciones y entre las colonias-, le dice ella.

Durante el transcurso de la fiesta es cuando los invitados mas cercanos comienzan a conversar sobre el destino que tendría el futuro de la pareja y de las relaciones que se armarían, mientras Relena se separa del grupo para dirigirse hacia una terraza cercana, y poder contemplar las estrellas comenzando a pensar en donde se encontraría Heero en estos momento.

-Relena, con que aquí te encontrabas-, le dice Gabriel al encontrarla sola; -¿te encuentras bien ?, ¿acaso algo no te agrado ?-

-No es eso, sino que estaba recordando únicamente a alguien -, le dice ella.

-Te refieres a aquel piloto del que me contaste-, de responde Gabriel.

-No solamente en el estaba pensando, sino que también en mi hermano; al cual le hubiera gustado estar aquí en este momento-, le responde ella.

-Estoy seguros que ellos no querían que viviéramos en el pasado y que disfrutáramos este momento, en especial ahora ya que quería pedirte algo-, aprovechando el momento Gabriel, -ya que nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y ya que abriremos relaciones de paz entre ambos reinos, yo quería aprovechar este momento para poder pedirte algo muy importante-; aprovechando ese momento para seguir con parte de su plan, -tu, Relena Peacecraft deseas ser la futura esposa de Gabriel Katarn-.

-No se que decir, hay mucho de por medio si es que comenzamos esta relación-, le responde ella,- dame un poco mas de tiempo para poder pensar en mi respuesta-.

-Esta bien, esperare con ansias tu respuesta; si lo deseas puedes retirarte a tu habitación y mañana discutiremos con mas detalle de esto-, le recomienda Gabriel.

En ese preciso instante en la nave Libra Trowa se encuentra recorriendo los pasillos cuando logra llegar al puente de mando junto con Quatre.

-Quietos, no se muevan y detengan los motores ahora-, les ordena Trowa mientras los apunta con su arma.

En ese momento antes de intentar cualquier cosa uno de los soldados, el Tallgeese aparece frente al puente de mando apuntándolo con su cañón de rayos.

-_Será mejor que escuchen a mi compañero, porque de haber sido yo ya les hubiera disparado_-, les responde Zechs a través de la radio.

Después de unos instantes los mobile dolls se detienen por completo y al mismo tiempo reciben un mensaje de Duo.

-_He chicos, logre llegar al cuarto de control y detener por completo a los mobile dolls, ¿cómo van por allá Trowa ?_-

-Todo bien, complete mi misión- le responde Trowa

-Es una lastima pero llegaron ya muy tarde, nuestra misión real ya fue cumplida, la reactivación del Libra era solo una distracción que fue muy útil para nuestros propósitos-, les dice Trask a los pilotos gundams.

-_Rayos, solo nos alejaron de la Tierra para mantenernos ocupados en otra cosa_-, les responde Duo.

En el momento en que Relena se dirige a su habitación, se desvía de su camino para recorrer los diferentes pasillos del palacio; cuando de repente llega a una habitación que se encuentra cerrada y en la cual logra reconocer una voz en su interior. Usando una orquilla de su cabello logra abrir la puerta y encontrando en su interior a Dorothy, quien trataba de pedir ayuda.

-Dorothy, ¿Qué haces acá ?-, le dice Relena.

-Señorita Relena, me alegra mucho que se encuentre bien- le responde, -tenia que salir de aquí para poder contarle sobre todo lo que en realidad esta sucediendo-. Y es en ese momento cuando Dorothy le relata todo lo que le contó Gabriel acerca de la fusión de ambos reinos de la conquista de la Tierra con ayuda de la rearmada fundación Romefeller.

-Pero eso no es posible, el me dijo que armaríamos relaciones pacifistas entre ambos reinos para lograr los ideales de paz- le dice Relena.

-Ese es solo el pretexto que uso para poder acercarse a ti y así lograr todos sus planes- le responde Dorothy.

Cuando de repente entra un grupo de soldados armados en la habitación para detener a ambas antes de que logren escapar y alertar a los preventivos; cuando en ese momento junto con los soldados aparece Gabriel.

-Vaya, vaya; finalmente conociste a nuestra invitada, no es así querida prima -, les dice Gabriel -ahora que los sabes todo no te puedo dejar que te vayas-.

-Lo que intentas hacer no es lograr la verdadera paz, tus ideales están equivocados; en lo único que piensas es en el dominio total, eso nunca nos llevara a la verdadera paz y lo único que lograras es desatar nuevamente mas guerras-, le contesta Relena.

-Lo único que estoy haciendo es lo natural de la raza humana, los mas fuertes deben controlar siempre a los mas débiles, esas son las bases del nuevo reinado que construiré, y ahora que lo sabes todo no te queda otra oportunidad que casarte conmigo. Imagina que serás la esposa del soberano de la esfera terrestre y de las colonias, y finalmente lograremos la verdadera paz-, le cuenta Gabriel.

-Eso nunca, jamás me convertiré en tu esposa-, le responde enérgicamente.

-Es una lastima, no tienes otra opción; llevenla a su habitación- dando ordenes a sus soldados,-y redoblen la vigilancia hacia la habitación de la señorita Dorothy, no querrán que nuestros invitados se vayan- diciéndolo irónicamente.

En ese momento uno de los soldados se acerca hacia Gabriel para informarle sobre la situación.

-Señor, tenemos un informe sobre la situación del teniente Trask-, le comenta el soldado.

-Excelente, iré a mi estudio a recibir el informe-, le contesta sigilosamente.

-_Finalmente la ultima pieza que necesitaba a llegado, ahora mi mobile suit vuelve a estar nuevamente completo y esta vez no abra nadie que me pueda detener_-. Comienza a pensar mientras se dirige a recibir el informe.

Continuara…


	8. El asalto

Simbología:

-…- dialogo

- _el año…_- dialogo por radio o altavoz.

-"…"- pensamientos.

Capitulo 7: El Asalto.

En ese momento Gabriel llega a su estudio para recibir el informe de la situación del Teniente Trask.

-Excelencia Gabriel, hemos recibido noticias del grupo de búsqueda-, le dice uno de sus soldados.

-Bien, infórmame sobre la situación-, le ordena Gabriel

-Lograron llegar hacia las naves Peacemillion y Libra y reactivar las naves y detener a los pilotos de los gundams fuera de la Tierra; y el paquete finalmente ha llegado a nuestras instalaciones secretas…- de informa el soldado.

-Excelente, nuestro plan va como yo lo pensé, solo estoy a un paso del dominio de la esfera terrestre-, dice Gabriel al interrumpir el informe del soldado.

-Pero algo ha sucedido-, le dice el soldado con tono preocupante.

-A que te refieres-, le responde Gabriel al cambiar su tono de voz.

-Durante la batalla un Taurus acompañado por el Tallgeese lograron derrotar a nuestra tropa-, le responde.

-"Asi que, si te encontrabas con vida; Miliardo. Ahora veras que lo que te dije hace años se esta cumpliendo, y quiero que veas lo fuerte que me he vuelto"-, piensa Gabriel mientras comienza a recordar.

_Flash-back, año 185 después de la colonia; Instituto San Rafael, Reino de Sanc._

En el interior de un gimnasio, dos niños se encuentran practicando esgrima solos.

-No lo haces nada de mal, pero aun te falta mucha practica para poder vencerme en un duelo justo y parejo-, le dice uno de los niños al otro.

-No lo creo, si me vuelvo mas fuerte; podré vencer incluso hasta al mejor esgrimista del mundo sin necesidad de practicar-, le responde.

Cuando en un muy espectacular movimiento uno de los niños logra desarmar y derrotar al otro en el duelo.

-No puedo aceptar que me derrotes de nuevo, Miliardo- le dice el niño.

-Lo ves, nuevamente te he vencido en un duelo justamente; la fortaleza no tuvo nada que ver, Gabriel- le dice el otro niño seriamente.

-Ya lo veras, algún día te derrotare y seré mejor que tu, ya lo veras-, le responde Gabriel con mucha ira.

-Estaré esperando con ansias ese día-. Le responde Miliardo con ansias.

En ese momento una pequeña niña irrumpe en el gimnasio acompañada a lo lejos por una figura conocida para ellos.

- Miliardo, Miliardo-, entra la niña corriendo en el gimnasio

- Hermana, como haz estado-, mientras ella se acerca; - mi querida Relena, cuanto te extrañe el día de hoy-, le dice Miliardo mientras la recibe y la abrasa.

- Ya lo veras, no solo seré mejor que tu; sino que tendré también a aquello que mas quieres y proteges-, le dice Gabriel en voz baja marcando una sonrisa poco amigable en su rostro.

_De vuelta en el presente._

-Preparen todas las tropas para el combate-, le dice Gabriel a uno de sus soldados; -A llegado la hora de cumplir con nuestro sueño-.

_-Muy bien, finalmente las cartas están a mi favor; a ahora mi plan se pondrá en acción-,_ comienza a pensar Gabriel mientras se planta una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro; - tomaremos control del reino de Sanc y someteremos a sus naciones aliadas.-, ordenándole a sus soldados para que se prepararan.

-¿Pero señor, que sucederá con la fuerza de preventivos que se encuentra en La Tierra?, aun pueden repeler nuestra ofensiva hacia el reino de Sanc.- le responde uno de sus soldados.

-No te preocupes por ellos, también les tengo preparada una pequeña sorpresa-; le dice Gabriel con un tono de confianza en su plan.

Mientras tanto, Heero y Wufei logran reparar los transmisores se sus ya averiados Leos y logran tomar contacto con la base de los preventivos en Córcega para informar acerca de la situación actual.

-Acá fire, a la base de Córcega; usando la línea D, respondan-.

-Vaya, finalmente se comunicaron-, aparece Rally sorpresivamente respondiendo; -¿Cuál es el informe de la operación-.

-Confirmamos la localización y destrucción de las fábricas clandestinas de mobile suit-, respondiéndole Wufei.

-Pero al parecer se nos escapo la presa mayor-, interrumpe Heero.

-¿A que te refieres?- sorprendiéndose Sally, - acaso encontraron algo más.-

-Al parecer esperaban alguna clase de sistema para instalarlo en algún mobile suit que no logramos encontrar-, le informa Heero,- probablemente es el modelo que fue construido de aleación de gundamio en la colonia que rastrearon-.

-Eso quiere decir que lo deben tener escondido en otro lugar-, le responde Sally.

-¿Qué hay con la reconstrucción de los Gundams? –le pregunta Wufei con impaciencia.

-Me han informado que ya están al 73 de su completitud, se encontraran listos y operando dentro de una semana aproximadamente-, les informa Sally.

-Ojala que sea el tiempo suficiente para poder mantener todo bajo control hasta que los Gundams estén listos-, le contesta Heero.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo-, le contesta Sally, -enviare un transporte para recogerlos y traerlos de vuelta; Sally fuera.-.

En ese momento Sally comienza a pensar sobre todos los acontecimientos que se vendrán solamente confiando en que la fuerza de los preventivos lograra mantener bajo control a esta nueva amenaza. Justo en ese momento uno de los soldados preventivos le informa sobre un extraño fenómeno que esta sucediendo en las cercanías del Reino Sanc.

-Mayor Sally, tengo algo en la pantalla; al parecer se dirige hacia el Reino Sanc-.

-Como dices, confírmame de que se trata-, le responde ella.

-Una gran tropa de cargadores se dirige hacia New Port City, al parecer se trata de una invasión a gran escala-.

-Comuníquenme con las fuerzas preventivas en el Reino Sanc-, dando Sally ordenes inmediatamente al saber la noticia.

-Es imposible, nuestras comunicaciones han sido cortadas e interrumpieron todas las señales de contacto con esa área- comunicándole uno de los soldados en el cuarto.

-_Esto no puede ser, las fuerzas que se encuentran allá no resistirán un ataque de esa magnitud-,_ comienza a pensar Sally mientras planea de que manera poder resolver esta situación; -escuchen bien, todas las fuerzas que se encuentran disponibles se unirán a nuestro grupo defensivo y nos dirigiremos a controlar esta situación; necesitaremos todos los mobile suit necesarios que se encuentren disponibles y en funcionamiento en nuestras bodegas para controlar esta situación-, ordenándoles la decisión para poder controlar este problema; -recuerden que debemos neutralizar sus fuerzas, no matarlos-.

Después de escuchar esto todos los soldados disponibles abordan los pocos suit Leos que aun quedaban disponibles después del desarme global que se acordó en año 197 después de la colonia para controlar la situación que sucedia en el reino de Sanc.

Mientras tanto cerca de la costa de Bélgica; en el océano, un sigiloso barco se acerca hacia la costa pretendiendo hacer alguna clase de movida estratégica.

-Señor Gabriel, las fuerzas están esperando sus ordenes- le informa uno de sus sirvientes.

-_Bien, la primera fase de mi plan esta empezando como yo quería_-, piensa mientras admira su obra maestra en acción,- inicien la operación; comiencen el ataque-.

_-Entendido, todas las unidades lancen a las tropas de ataque_-, se escucha la transmisión a través de todas las frecuencias de las tropas.

En ese momento en el puesto de mando del barco se informa sobre las tropas de preventivos que se acerca hacia el reino Sanc.

-Señor, una tropa de preventivos se aproxima hacia las coordenadas; ¿los detenemos? -, pregunta uno de los soldados desconcertado por el acontecimiento.

-No, deja que lleguen y que intercepten nuestro ataque -, le ordena Gabriel, -es necesario que nuestros protagonistas lleguen a nuestro escenario-.

Entre tanto logran recoger a Wufei y Heero de su misión y se embarcan en un cargador para llevarlo de regreso a la base, cuando logran enterarse del ataque que esta sufriendo el reino Sanc.

-Informa a la base de nuestra situación y llévanos hasta el lugar del combate-, le dice Wufei al piloto que les informa.

-Un ataque al reino Sanc, esto no tiene sentido-, le comenta Wufei asombrado a Heero.

-Tal vez si lo tenga, con Relena fuera del reino; no tienen una cabecilla que pueda guiarlos y fácilmente se podría tomar control total de él-, le responde Heero.

_-Pensándolo bien tal vez allá otra razón detrás de este ataque, algo que aun no hemos tomado en cuenta_-, comienza a pensar Heero minuciosamente a través del viaje mientras el cargador se acerca a su destino.

Continuara...


End file.
